


Black & White

by RavenWolf6639



Series: Happy Days [1]
Category: Slight Warrior Cats/Warriors, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cat keith, Cats, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Just to clarify- not really klance smut but there's like sexual stuff yeh, Keith is a cat, Langst, M/M, Other, Shadam is being added, Side Relationships - Freeform, Smut, Warrior Cats references, black & white - Freeform, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf6639/pseuds/RavenWolf6639
Summary: Keith is turned into a cat and he has no clue what to do, he's immediately found and claimed by a human he barely met.





	1. Fire's in the sky

“-ith…… Keith…..”

 

A voice in the distance called out to him, Keith groaned and moved around. He felt… different.

“Keith- huh??” the voice came back, Keith suddenly knew the door to his room was open. He made a sound before opening his eyes. His gaze blurred before focusing on the familiar surroundings. His gaze focused on the man in the doorway, his friend…? 

“Shiro?” Keith mumbled, his voice sounded gruff and confused. At least to Keith, that is. 

“What the… How long have you been here, buddy? Did Keith let you in?” Shiro’s soft voice came through Keith’s ears. Keith’s confusion worsened when he saw how huge everything looked, his room seemed bigger. Shiro seemed bigger than usual.

Speaking of Shiro, the guy had gotten closer to the bed, he crouched down and made eye contact with Keith. Huffing, Keith stared back into his friend’s eyes. Shiro got up, their eye contact remained before Shiro broke it off to look around the mostly empty room. He called Keith’s name again before looking back down at the guy.

“Sorry, buddy, but I can’t let you stay,” Shiro spoke to Keith, Keith’s gaze hardened and he got up. 

“Shiro, what are you-” Keith started before looking down at the sheets. He saw paws, black paws… “what the…” Keith started, he started to examine his body. Black fur, tough body, paws, claws, whiskers, ears… It dawned on Keith that… He wasn’t human anymore.

“Hey, don’t freak out, okay? Shhhhhh,” Shiro got closer as Keith’s raven colored eyes widened at the realization of what he was. Hands came around Keith’s waist, he was hoisted up and into Shiro’s arms. Keith’s claws came out and he clutched onto Shiro’s grey shirt. Keith’s head was at Shiro’s shoulder, so he looked around. He suddenly noticed… 

 

Everything was void of color.

 

Black and white. Light grey to dark grey.

 

Everything was just… varying shades of black to white.

 

The thing is… Keith seems to be the only color he can see. His fur obviously has tinges of red and blue, purple if you will. Raven. All he could see were his colors, everything around him were just the spectrum between black and white. It was strange, he felt as if he forgot that his living room area or anywhere had color. 

Shiro placed him on the grass out back. Shiro and Keith shared a house, one that was quite small but nice. Anyway, while Keith was distracted in his thoughts, Shiro dashed back into the house. Keith turned to look at everything, scanning his surroundings. It was the same as when he was human, but it was just the same varying colors. 

“What do I do now?” Keith thought out loud, it was only then that he realized it sounded like he meowed. He jumped up when he heard a slam, he twisted around to find his neighbor standing near the gate that lead to the back. Keith knew this person, they loved animals of all kind, which is what made Keith launch himself at a tree to escape the person. 

“Matt!” Keith hissed as the guy tried to jump up the tree. Matt, the guy, jumped again before smirking at an idea. He started to climb, making Keith back up the tree. He felt his right back paw slip, his tail was waving crazily as to gain balance. Matt was almost close enough to grab at him, so Keith jumped out of the tree.

Keith landed on his front paws, he glanced back and saw Matt struggled and start swearing as he realized ants were climbing up and down the tree. Keith made a mad dash away, slamming his body into the fence gate in order to actually leave the backyard. Keith almost went onto the road, which had cars going up and down it like rats. The stench of the road made Keith cower away, he didn’t have time to stall, so he dashed along the side of the road. 

The cars were like monsters, yowling and growling up and down the road. Keith was struck with fear as he was suddenly passed by a large car, he stopped running. His paws became scrambled at the sudden stop and he tripped over himself. Luckily, he made it to a lone house that was a little ways from the road. 

The blue house looked like it had two stories, it’s left side was engulfed by large green trees. Keith felt the summer sun weigh down on his raven fur, he sighed and trotted over to the shady trees. Since his vision was purely on a black to white ratio, he saw the house as a grey and the trees as dark grey. He only remembers the house out of memory. 

Keith plopped down on the grass and watched the cars dash by, these parts were known for cats roaming around. It was a shame that some of those cats didn’t make it back to their homes sometimes. Keith shook away the idea of getting run over, there was no way he was gonna cross roads…

Well, technically, he’d have to. There were a couple of roads ahead, the ones that lead to houses and the ones that went on to lead onto more houses. Keith closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself before getting up and starting down the paved road. Cars still dashed by, they just didn’t seem to notice the raven colored cat trotting down the street. 

Keith went a long ways, passing this large red house with fancy bushes that were made like a doorway. He looked forwards, backwards, and sideways. There was a small road next to the house that went further down. The road looked bigger in Keith’s vision. Keith had to make sure no cars were coming until he sprinted to the other side. The other side of the road was slightly bare, it was just dirt. Keith kept going on. 

The side of the road dipped and so Keith was forced to walk up the side of the road and up the hill, the cars still came and gave Keith a fright. So when the path opened up again and the dip was no longer there, Keith jumped and let his paws hit the soft dirt of the desert like place. Relief filled him as he kept padding forward. 

He had to cross a road again, one that had newly put stop lights. The road cleared, it seemed to have for a while. So Keith made his way across quickly, he made it to the other side safely. He sucked air through his mouth, doing it to clear his mind from the sickening smell of the thunderpath. 

The sun was already setting by the time Keith got onto the top of the hill, the sun made the sky look red. It was like flames. When Keith passed the road, he noticed how the sky looked. It seemed that the grey sky was red. The blue of the sky was turned gray, but when the sky turned orange with the sunset. Seems red and orange, purple -black- and white were all he could see. 

There seemed to be fire in the sky.

Keith shook his head and started forward, his paws meeting the soft grass that ventured into a school zone. He kept walking forward, ignoring the ache in his paws. He kept going, until he passed a shed looking building, until his passed more fence, until he passed a bunch of school buses, until he was met with a little shack on the side of the road before the hill fell again. 

Keith couldn’t go any further, so he took a swift right turn and headed into the forested-bushed area that separated the buses and the shack. He looked at the soft long grass that covered the soft dirt. He pawed at it, circling to get the grass to fall and make a flattened grass nest. He laid down in the middle and flattened his ears against his head as to make the noise die down around him. 

His exhaustion spread to the rest of his body, his paws heavier than before. His eyelids fell and Keith immediately lost his grip with reality. Falling into a deep sleep.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Caw.

 

Caw.

 

Caw.

 

Chirp.

 

Chirp.

 

Keith lifted his head to look around, the sounds of birds chirping their morning song filled his ears. Keith’s eyes were open now, and he scanned his surroundings. It looked so much better in the daylight. The shack was open and soft music wandered out from it, Keith’s stomach filled with hope as a couple of cars pulled up the the shack. 

Talking sounded from the place and interest sparked Keith to get up. He got up from his dirty bedding, glancing down at his raven fur that was covered with a thin layer of dirt. It didn’t look very different, everything had turned to look grey again. The sky was grey again and everything seemed clearer than before.

Keith groomed himself, his pelt gleaming after it’s light wash. He saw the pale yellow gleam in his fur and smiled a bit. His smile disappeared as he began toward the shop, it seemed slightly empty… Even though people were in it… They even left the wood door open.

Keith trotted on in, he started to look around and noticed that this seems to be a shop… A witch shop or something. It had candles, balls with crystals on it, bottles with some juice it in, and many other stuff. There were even swim gear on the other side of the small place.

Anyway, Keith went around. The sound of chatter in the distance grew louder as he found himself distracted by an uncovered mirror. All he saw was grey around him, his own pelt and features were the only color in the room. He looked into his eyes, seeing a small flame of red. 

What did they mean?

 

Footsteps.

 

Talking.

 

Laughter.

 

Stomping.

 

A gasp made Keith draw his attention away from the mirror. Gazing upward, he met with a woman with some sort of colored eyes. The way her hair looked, it was lucious and bounced downward gracefully. Her hair was light, but the shades of gray were different. Guessing, her hair faded into different colors. 

The woman wore a top that came down in a V, showing her undershirt. The undershirt was more of a bra than anything, but anyway, the top was baggy and looked tucked under a sort of trouser like bottoms which hugged her stomach. A black choker around her neck, it matched her, Keith thought. 

Then a male came in, basically bouncing in. Something about him was different, Keith realized. Keith could actually _see_ his _colors_.

The male was tan, and he wore a worn blue button up, the top buttons were unbuttoned. Showing a black undershirt, which was probably a tank top. His pants were an even darker blue than his shirt. His hair was a light brown, which was cleared from his features. His facial features were something, sharp looking jaw and… Keith was suddenly struck with something, sucked into the blue of the male’s eyes. 

The perfect blue, wonder danced around in them while the woman kept talking. She was smiling widely and came closer to Keith. When a hand touched Keith, he ripped himself from the wondrous blue eyes and stared into the gray of the woman. Hissing, Keith backed up from her. He lowered his head and bared his sharp teeth at her, growling and hissing at her. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” the male started, he pulled the woman back and stared at Keith. The male sidled towards Keith, in which the female backed away from the challenge. Keith’s fur stood on end, but once he took a look at those blue eyes, he was sucked in again. His fur flattened and his claws retracted, no more violent sputtering came from the creature. “Calm down, lil’ fella’...”

Soon, the guy’s hands were around Keith’s mid body and Keith did nothing about it. He was calm, and let the guy hold him. The woman looked impressed with him, as if the guy was her lover or… Shit.

“C’mon, told you I was a cat whisperer!” the guy smugly continued, he ripped his gaze from his eyes and watched as the woman rolled her eyes. Her arms crossed and she shook her head.

“Do you think they have an owner?” she asked, giving the guy a look. “Lance, we have to return them if they have an owner.”

“Chill, Plax, baby! He doesn’t have a collar or anything on him!” they guy, Lance (apparently), responded. He switched the way he was holding Keith, cradling the slightly big cat. Plax, Lance’s girlfriend, sighed and face-palmed, the scowl on her face was enough to make Keith hiss at her. Which he did.

Lance laughed and hugging Keith tightly, rubbing his lips on Keith’s fluffy forehead. The affection made Keith flustered, he felt his body tense. A wave flashed over his body and he started to purr. The rumbling continued as Lance smiled into Keith’s fur, pulling him closer and rubbing his cheek into Keith’s fur.

“Can I keep him, Plax, pretty please?” Lance asked like a child, the woman rolled her eyes and smiled at Lance. Her tense shoulders relaxed and her exterior became more welcoming. Still, Keith didn’t like her. He calmed in Lance’s arms and cuddled into them, a warm feeling taking over Keith’s mind.

“Of course you can, we don’t live together, I’m not the boss of you either.” Plax giggled and she came closer to her boyfriend, as Keith labeled based on their speech. She kissed Lance’s cheek before walking away. “I’ve got to get back to work, thanks for the visit Lance!”

“Of course, anytime! I’ll text you la-” the slam of a door made Lance’s loud words falter into a quieter version, “ter…” He played it off as nothing, pouting before turning away to his vehicle. The car was very much bland as everything else Keith saw, he was placed in the passenger’s seat while Lance was in the driver’s. 

Then the journey started, Keith was taken to Lance’s place in a car. 

Not a good idea.

Keith jumped from the seat when they went down the hill, he fell into the backseats. Crawling underneath them while yowling, Lance laughed and sped up to catch the speed limit. Then as the dip went back up again, Keith’s yowling became quieter and he was beginning to feel dizzy. 

Keith’s yowling was turning sorrowful, as he was reminded of home and his friends. He was going to a new home, a place where he will probably never see his friends again. With a sudden stop, Keith was launched out from under the seats and into the little compartment between the two front seats. Lance leaned over and picked Keith up by his scruff. 

His cat body went stiff and he curled up, his fluffy tail swishing to go between his legs. Lance smiled at the cat joyfully, soon to let go of Keith’s scruff when he was in Lance’s arms again. Lance got out of the car, shutting the door and locking it while Keith lay limp in his arms. Keith didn’t bother looking around, he only stared into Lance’s eyes. Keith let his gaze linger, noticing how his other features were. The one that stuck out the most was Lance’s lips, plump and dark.

Sweet.

Keith felt himself be lowered onto the ground, he lay there a moment before swishing his tail to let himself set his paws on the carpeted floor. He looked at his surroundings, seeing a plain two story apartment. Keith’s never felt so small before. He put one paw in front of the other, looking around the place. He saw the couch and waved his tail around, Keith hadn’t actually jumped this entire time so… This was probably gonna be hard.

Lance watched as Keith climbed to get on the couch, he smiled as the cat plopped lazily down on a pillow. Lance waltzed over and took a seat next to Keith, he kept his smile on his face. “Guess i should name you, huh?” Lance took a breath and leaned back into the cushion.

“What would you like to be named, Oscar or something? Shadow? Whiskers?” Lance mumbled to himself, he switched his gaze to the ceiling in thought. “Perhaps a mix of two? ShadowWhisker…” Keith got up and got onto Lance’s lap, it was strange to the cat because he used to be human but… It probably didn’t matter.

“I’ll call you Oscar for now,” Lance turned his head to look down at Keith, who fit perfectly in Lance’s lap. 

 

“I guess it’s just you and me for now…"


	2. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simplicity is all it is. Normal stuff to moving into an apartment alone. Time is slow with this one.

Keith woke with a start, what time was it? 

 

He glanced around, his gaze lingering on the door as he realized that he no longer was in Lance’s lap. Instead, he was on one of the pillows that lay beside them when he was in the human’s comforting place. 

 

The sun’s warm rays poured out from the window blinds, the orange of the sky filled Keith’s mind with joy. It reminded Keith that not everything was all black and white. Slowly, Keith blinked at the windows. The window in the living room was quite big, and it was quite wonderful for Keith to look out of.

 

With the slam of a door, Keith felt himself snap his gaze to look at the front door. Lance stood there with groceries in his hands. They were a lot, so Keith didn’t get in the way of Lance as he trudged over to the kitchen in the next room. That was when Keith noticed how bare the place looked, the walls weren’t covered with anything. There was a TV on this box though, game consoles sat beside it.

 

Keith jumped down from the couch and went over to the door, which was still wide open. Keith paws at the door, waiting till it got into his paws like he was human. He got onto the other side and pushed the door shut with his body. The door clicked shut and Keith left it to see what Lance was up to. Which, wasn’t much. He was putting away groceries. 

 

Keith watched as Lance shoved the stuff into the fridge, placing them in spots that he just felt like putting them in. It was weird to Keith but he wasn’t any better with his own groceries. Lance was too distracted to notice the cat watching him, Keith snapped out of his trance and walks away from Lance.

 

He paws at the bags that lay on the floor, the one Keith pawed at moved and made a shuffling noise. He started to paw at it more even more, watching as it skidded across the floor with the swipe of his paws. His pupils grew and he jumped into the plastic bag to stop it. He sat inside of the bag and looked back towards Lance, who was already staring. Keith’s fur bristled with embarrassment, he swiftly turned his head- facing it upward.

 

He looked stuck up in that pose, causing Lance to giggle at him. Keith calmed himself, his tail stopped whacking the ground in embarrassment and just lay limp. Lance smiled brightly at him, closing the fridge door- from which he was previously leaning on while watching Keith. He stepped over the bags that stay crumbled on the floor and crouched next to the cat. 

 

Petting Keith’s head, Lance started to whisper how cute he looked. Then Lance got up and grabbed the bag underneath Keith, pulling the bag up- Keith went with it. His cat body went limp as the bag took his body with it, Lance squealed a bit when Keith stared at him. The cat was in a bag, in the air, and totally wasn’t freaking out. 

 

“Okay, before you claw your way out and fall, I’ll let you down.” Lance’s expression softened and he lowered Keith back onto the ground. Keith scrambled out, skidding across the floor- his paws slipping a bit. He dashed into the living room. Jumping back onto the couch, Keith watched the doorway to the kitchen.

 

Placing his head down, Keith waited for Lance to enter the room. Which, after a couple of minutes, he did enter the living room. Laying next to Keith, Lance lifted up the top of a compartment in the couch. He pulled out a remote and turned the TV on, which flashed before showing whatever channel it was on. 

 

Closing his eyes, Keith started to drift off again. It was like he didn’t remember what it was like to be human for a moment, being a cat just seemed natural. Leaving him to just… drift in a void of mind.

 

~

 

Keith’s eyes opened to light pouring through the blinds. His gaze blurred, only focusing when he stopped looking around. Blinking, he turned to look at the space below the TV. Which was where Lance sat, alone, doing a puzzle. It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t easy either. Lance stared at it, he didn’t really have any emotions showing on his face. His hand was at his chin, holding it up while he scanned the board and pieces. 

 

Lance kept staring, not noticing when Keith got up and jumped from the couch. Not even noticing when the cat sat next to him. A meow from Keith broke Lance out of his observation, he jumped and looked at the pretty kitty next to him.

 

“Woah, Oscar, when’d you get there.” Lance spoke, he blinked as said cat decided to paw at him a certain number of times. “Smart cat…” Lance murmured while counting the paw hits. Seven minutes? Huh. “Y’know, my bed’s upstairs, you can sleep there,” Lance said that as if Keith was an actual person. Confusing. Keith didn’t respond.

 

“So now you don’t talk,” Lance scoffed, Keith turned his head to him and hissed. Lance huffed and turned back to the puzzle. He waved a hand at it, “I don’t understand this, it’s too hard for me…” Lance whined and Keith rolled his eyes. “Ossscaarrrrr”

 

Keith meowed again, pawing at a piece that went to a corner. Lance found this out after picking up the piece that lay with the rest of the pill of pieces and placing it in a spot in the left corner. Lance puffed, he hunched over again and grabbed a piece. He absent mindedly twirled the puzzle piece with one hand, his head was back to being perched on his hand that held up from his knee. Keith blinked slowly while watching Lance examine the puzzle board. 

 

Nothing extraordinary happened for the next hours, Lance slowly finding his way around with the puzzle. By the end, Lance had the outline of the puzzle, he just needed to find the inner pieces. He frustratedly sighed and rubbed his face, leaning back or rocking back and forth. Keith didn’t really do much, pawing at the pieces only to get smacked away by Lance and the process went on and on.

 

Keith tucked his paws underneath him and… laid there? His tail was laying beside him, not moving at all. His eyes closed and he laid there, waiting for something to entertain him or something. Lance groaned loudly and let himself fall onto his back. He turned his head to look at Keith. Smiling when he noticed how he looked, calm and cute. 

 

“Hey, uh, Oscar… Is that an okay name? I don’t think it’s right to call you a human name, I’ll probably have to look up a name but yeah, okay.” Lance spoke to the cat, causing him to open his eyes and look up at the human. “I should probably introduce you to my friends sometime, you’re my cat and you should know them before they come over unannounced… We’ll probably have a party so you can hide in my room or something. Also, I have a friend moving in for a lil bit, hope ya don’t mind but that’s probably gonna happen for a few days or whatever.”

 

Keith didn’t mind Lance’s rambling or his repeating words, his voice was enjoyable. Keith shook off any romantic feelings, he was a cat and that would be messed up to do that with his owner. Wait, why is he even thinking like a cat? He used to be human… Why-

 

“As I was saying, my sister’s friend, Allura, is the one who’s gonna stay here for a while. You’ll probably like her, she’s so beautiful and amazing and just… Everything I want. But I won’t cheat on Plaxum, I love her too. Plus, that’s my sister’s friend- it’s not like she’d even be into me or something. Ehhh, I like her though, I think you’ll probably feel the same except without the romantic context.” Lance spoke, he kept going on about his feeling. Keith snapped out of his mind and let Lance speak. 

 

“OH! I almost forgot! I got you cat food, since I’ve never really had a cat and I’m pretty sure you can eat that stuff…. Uhhhh, I have no idea what I’m talking about. I should probably get that food out and let you eat… Hmmmmm” Lance trailed off, but he laid there a couple minutes before getting up and walking to the kitchen. He also bought some bowls for the cat, filling them up, he set them down and let his cat go over and eat it.

 

Surprisingly, the food didn’t taste bad. Keith was pretty sure the food was brown but he couldn’t be sure with his black and white surroundings. He ate at least half of the bowl’s contents, then he licked the water from the bowl that was next to the food bowl. After he was done, he left the bowls to lay back in the living room. He perched himself on a pillow on the couch.

 

Once Keith stayed there for a bit, watching Lance wander around and do useless stuff, he was launched back into his thoughts. 

 

Keith has never really like females, Plaxum was just… Usually, Keith had control over his feelings, but he guessed that since he was turned into a cat- it made him act that way. He was sure Plaxum is a good person, she might be good for Lance. It didn’t really matter that Keith was a homosexual, he was turned into a cat! Cats don’t really care about a lot of things, so… Yeah.

 

He wondered what Plaxum looked like, her colors. Her hair was obviously different colors, fading into each other. He didn’t really get any of it, shades and colors. 

 

Lance walked over to the couch and placed down a blanket, covering Keith in the process. Keith snapped back to reality, he found an exit from under the heavy sheet and jumped out. He ended up on the floor while Lance went under the blanket and laid on the couch. Lance didn’t bother looking at him, knowing that the cat would soon jump back up and lay somewhere.

 

Keith didn’t notice that the sun was going down, he jumped onto the couch and into Lance’s stomach. That caused Lance to exhale an amount of oxygen. He was fine, Keith thought to himself. He padded over to a spot between Lance’s legs. He ended up between Lance’s knees though. 

 

Keith did what cats sometimes do. He started to knead the blanket, moving his paws in a soothing motion before setting his head down. He lay still, his paws’ motions slowing down to a stop. He started to drift. Launched into his mind again. This time, his mind was filled with random thoughts. He thought of his house mate, his friend’s boyfriend and his other friends. He didn’t really have many… 

 

The TV was on in the background, Lance soon started to fall asleep. Keith following afterward, his restless thoughts keeping him up for longer than he desired. Keith kept his eyes shut, the TV going off. Keith got rid of the thoughts even though they got worse. 

 

Finally, Keith let go and slept. His last thought before that though?

 

“I guess this is my life now…”


	3. Anime...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith literally only knows one anime and that's about it.

Keith woke with a start.

He opened his eyes to notice he was cuddled up in a blanket. He was wrapped into a… bundle? This was obviously Lance’s doing, so… Where was he? Keith didn’t have an answer, and he wouldn’t let his mind go off again. Keith struggled to get out, he launched himself out of the bundle.

And then he fell flat on his face because it was either rolling off the couch or doing what just happened. His paws were still confined and numb when he managed to roll onto his side and stare at a wall. Keith felt liquid pour from his nose, smelt of iron. After licking the liquid from his paw, which he raised to wipe it from his nostril- it leaked out from there, he determined it as blood.

So here he was, laying on the floor of an apartment he hadn’t explored, with a bloody nose, as a cat. What a great way to start… what was it? Day three? Probably. Keith wasn’t keeping track of the days. He had no means to look at a calendar, nor keep dates in mind. He dropped his paw, letting it hit the ground.

What was today anyway? He remembered it being July but… Keith brushed that thought away and swiftly brought his tongue to brush the fur below his nose.

Yep. Blood.

Keith didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to make it worse. But then he was forced to.

The front door swung open and Lance walked in. He kicked the door shut behind him and walked over to Keith. He grabbed him and kissed the cat’s forehead before hugging that same cat very tightly. Keith closed his eyes during the exchange, letting Lance do whatever he wanted with him.

“Hey buddy, just came back from work and visiting Plax, how you doin’? Doing well without me, I suppose? You are just soooo cute!” Lance exclaimed, repeatedly kissing the cat on his fluffy head. He did a little twirl before sitting on the couch. Keith finally opened his eyes and was met with Lance staring directly into his eyes.

Keith made a screech noise before pushing back into Lance’s hands. He swiftly brought a paw up and smacked Lance’s face. Claws sheathed. Lance laughed and pulled his head away, he smiled widely before letting go of the cat. Keith let his paws drop to the ground. Looking down at his paws, he realized how much they still ached.

It was only a matter of time till he noticed the blood splash onto his paws. His nose was dripping. Lance probably didn’t notice, as he was watching the TV- Keith didn’t even notice Lance turn the TV on. Keith licked the space above his nose, tongue swiping the blood off. He lifted his paw to clean himself.

Lance looked down at the cat that sat in his lap. Seeing the gleam of the blood before Keith wiped it off with his paw. Lance immediately sat up and grabbed Keith’s paw- slowly moving it away while leaning forward to examine the cat.

“Huh,” Lance leaned back, his eyes wide, he let go of Keith’s paw. “I didn’t know cats could get nosebleeds.” Keith looked Lance directly in his eyes before going to lick his paw and get rid of the blood that gushed from his nose. Lance sighed and laid back onto the couch. He looked down at the cat, his eyes softening as the lighting changed. Keith didn’t realize that clouds covered the sky, or that they brought rain with them.

“Can I just talk to you? Can we confide secrets with each other?” Lance paused, “Did I say that right…? Anyway, sentimental moment, can we talk to each other about our thoughts and stuff?” Keith stopped licking his paw, his dragged his gaze to look at Lance. Dropping his paw, Keith meowed. “Hmm… I’ll take that as a yes…”

“So, are we, like, friends now?” Lance asked, he looked back at the cat for an answer. Keith nodded his head, lifting his paw and going back to work. “Oooooh, I have a smart kitty. Would it be weird if I called you pretty? Considering… Wait, are you a guy? I don’t want to disturb you or anything buuut…”

Keith straightened his back, his eyes wide and his tongue peaking from his mouth. His tail wrapped around his kitty thighs. His fur bristled and he just overall looked startled.

“Uhhh, safer way to do this,” Lance muttered, he blushed and sighed. “I mean, you’re a cat, what harm could there be- ooooh right…” Lance had reached a hand to grab Keith’s tail and he unsheathed his claws and swiped at Lance. Lance retracted his hand and set at his side. “Ooookayyyy, um… Hhhaaah, I don’t know how to…”

Keith rolled his kitty eyes and got up, he went closer to Lance. Pressing his body against his chest. “What’s this supposed to me- ooohhh.” Lance started, but Keith pressed a paw down on his crotch. “You’re male. Why are you trying to seduce me then? I’m not into beastiality!” Keith stopped after Lance mentioned seduction, jumping out of his lap and turned his head to hiss at Lance.

“Guess you’re not into that too… Uhhh, I forgot what I wanted to talk about. Hmmmm, yep. Can’t remember. I’ll remember it later, then we’ll talk.” Lance snickered, “Build God, then we’ll talk.” Keith glanced at Lance, he knew Panic at the Disco? Huh, didn’t take him for the type to listen to that stuff. “Hah, get it? No?” Lance asked, he lightly shoved Keith. Keith only swung his tail to regain balance. “I’ll take that as a yes!”

“Wait!” Lance exclaimed, he turned towards Keith. “Do you understand me?” Keith stood still, he turned his head to the side to make eye contact with Lance. “Oh my god, you totally can!” The human smiled widely at the thought, Keith snorted and swung his tail sassily before trotting away. He didn’t know where he was going, he just… He had to act that way, it was the cat thing to do.

“Nooooo waaaaaait! Don’t leave me!” Lance’s voice called out from behind him. Keith flicked his tail in annoyance and kept walking. He turned a corner and was met with stairs. They weren’t big, but Keith hadn’t encountered stairs much. He went with it and easily jumped onto the first step. His head almost slammed into the second step, but he managed to swerve a bit and sit on the first step. He kind of side jumped onto the next step. It was too awkward that way so Keith just… climbed onto the next one.

“Awwwww,” Lance’s voice came from the bottom of the staircase. Keith jolted upward and snapped his head to look at the looming figure. His ears flattened against his head and he let out a scared hiss. “Oh, I’m sorry! Did I scare you? Oh my poor kitty!” Lance cooed, this caused Keith to force his fur back down on his body and his tail to lash around. Anger seeped into Keith’s mind as he continued up the stairs, more awkwardly this time. When he reached the top, he turned to see Lance behind him.

“You finally discovered the stairs and now the small hall that leads to the bedrooms!” Lance laughed, he stepped over Keith, making the cat swipe at his legs. “OW! Don’t do that!” Lance yelped, he stumbled into the closet in front of the stairs. Keith let out an amused mew and padded away. He swung his tail and took a right turn, the room was bright and shiny. It was also decorated scarcely, just a couple of paintings here and there. A bed was on the left side of the doorway, a sort of desk looking thing was in the middle of the room with a tv on it. It faced the bed at an angle. A large dresser was in the right corner of the room, next to a plug in where lights trailed up to the ceiling and went around the whole room. A closet was on the left side, another dresser on the right of it.

This was all very large to Keith, as he was a cat. Bit of a runt at that. Keith’s eyes glowed with mischief and he dashed forward. He jumped and tried to get onto the dresser in the back. He dug his claws in and let his body hit the dresser, he bared his back paws to hit the dresser. With that, he heaved himself onto the dresser. Lance walked up and smiled down at him.

Still smiling, Lance started to talk, “You little fucking shit, you clawed my fucking dresser…” Keith’s ears flattened against his head when he heard the tone of Lance’s voice. He only stared forward and or the window, he slowly approached it and got onto the window’s little platform. He swung his tail over and it smacked into the window’s glass. “Hey!” Lance gasped, he grabbed Keith and held him against his chest. “Don’t you dare think of escaping!”

Keith’s wars flattened against his head and he stared up at Lance. He brought his lip up into a snarl, only to be smacked lightly on the head. Sputtering a bit, Keith closed his eyes and leaned away from Lance. His eyes opened and he met Lance’s bright eyes and smile. Lance’s expression changed to one of pain when Keith’s claws dug into his chest.

“OW OW OW! Rude kitty! I should have named you Kevin!” Lance cried, Keith wriggled around a lot until Lance cried out again and dropped him. Keith landed on his paws. “Why won’t you let me love you???”

Keith stopped and turned to look at Lance with a stare that said ‘I’ve only known you for a couple of days…’ Lance pouted and crossed his arms. He huffed before going over and plopping down on his bed. Keith simply turned back around and prepped himself to jump back onto the dresser. He wiggled his hind legs before jumping up. He managed to get up there without any claw marks that time. He swirled his tail to regain a sort of balance before walking over to the window’s platform. This time, Lance didn’t interfere and Keith was able to look out the window.

“I’m gonna watch a movie so… don’t bother…” Lance pouted, he started to shift around. Keith didn’t look around. He stared out, analyzing how the outside looked. It was still grey. Keith saw the road and more buildings, a hill, and trees. It was amazing. Everything looked bigger, everything was bigger.

In Keith’s amazement, he didn’t notice Lance grab a laptop that lay on the floor and hook it up to the TV on the small black stand. Keith only snapped out of his astonishment when he felt hands wrap around his stomach and pull him off the ground. Yowling, Keith started to struggle. Then Lance’s voice reached his ears and he stopped. Lance was trying to shush the cat since Keith’s yowl sounded like someone was dying.

“Jesus Christ, Kevin, that’s your new name by the way, um, you sound like you’re dying! Shut up, please!” Lance cried, Keith finally calmed down and Lance held him in his arms. Keith spat at Lance when he was moving his hands around and touching Keith in places that made the cat very uncomfortable. Jumping from Lance’s arms, Keith swirled his tail sassily as he landed on the ground again.

“We had a bonding moment!” Lance whined, “I cradled you in my arms!” He plopped down onto his bed after moving to it. Then he launched himself onto the ground and started to fiddle with his computer, the thud making Keith scramble away from where he had landed. Keith turned and hissed at Lance, not really having anything behind it- no emotion.

“God! Fine! I’ll watch anime by myself!” Lance huffed, he laid on the floor and did whatever with his computer. Keith didn’t really care. That was until a familiar tune played, Keith’s head snapped towards the screen and he immediately recognized the characters. Keith meowed, “hey... I recognize those people.” Lance smirked and watched as the cat stared at the screen with the song playing.

The episode began and Keith watched the screen, not even noticing himself sit down and Lance shift beside him. The name of the anime suddenly popped in his head, it was Kuroshitsuji, otherwise known as Black Butler. The episodes played smoothly, and Keith found himself drifting away into a slumber.

Darkness overtook his gaze and that was all Keith could remember from that day.


End file.
